1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to display stands, and more particularly to a paperboard, bin-type, collapsible, display stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search in the United States Patent and Trademark Office directed to the subject matter and this invention disclosed the following United States Letters Pat. Nos.: 1,916,471; 1,947,168; 2,012,117; 2,041,751; 2,049,659; 2,106,301; 2,659,483; 2,766,893; 3,089,632; 3,300,166; 3,403,835; 3,685,775; 3,825,216; 3,837,719; 3,918,576; 4,164,316.
None of the prior art uncovered in the search disclosed a collapsible, bin-type, display stand including a polygonal-shaped upper receptacle member supported by a base member which includes a plurality of contiguous, polygonal-shaped tubes.